The 222 Incident
The 222 Incident is the third and last stage in Day of the Cat Event. The real deal... Massively buffed Killer cats come in humongous stacks and plow down your army. If you have anything that can survive a hit & one shot the killer cats, then its "deadly" difficulty should change to "expert" or "insane". Battleground *The battle starts with a single Killer Cat, soon followed by two large group of 45 and 30 Killer Cats. A single Killer Cat will spawn every 2 minutes. All of them have 228K HP '''with a deadly damage of '''19200. *The Enemy's Base laser does 20000 damage to all the Cats in its range, in this case, the whole battlefield. *If the player can somehow survive all of this, the "mighty" Killer Cat is yours. Strategies Note: IF you have Bomber Cat (Flower Cat TF), this stage is infinitely much easier to beat. Kill the Killer Cats as fast as possible before they kill you, but don't get too close to the enemy base unless you're ready to destroy it. If you do, it will fire a base cannon blast with enough power to kill almost all of your meat shields and attackers. If you do not have at least 3-4 meatshields, the Killer Cats will easily get through your shields, destroy your base, and you will lose. Use massive damage, area-attacking units like A. Bahamut or anti-blacks like Kasa Jizo or Sanada Yukimura to kill the Killer Cats. If you manage to survive the wave then victory is yours! Example Lineup and Strategy (Exploit Weakness to Negate Strength) Row 1: Any two unit Freeze CatCombo such as ‘Master-Apprentice’ (Kung Fu Cat + Kung Fu Cat X), Octopus Cat (Kotatsu Cat’s True Form), Sananda Yukimura (Optional), and Awakened Bahamut Cat your Row 1 has less than five units, add a filler unit or another useful Anti-Black unit to prevent your meatshields on Row 2 from being moved up. Row 2: 4 Meatshields (These meatshields should be able to be deployed as fast as possible, and if they cost more than 75 to deploy, they should be able to eat more than one hit. Cat/Crazed Cat and a sufficiently leveled Tank Cat/Crazed Tank Cat are ideal.), and Bombercat (Flower Cat’s True Form) # Wait for the first Killer Cat to spawn and get close to your base before you deploy anything, and upgrade your wallet in the meantime. # Once Killer Cat has crossed two-thirds of the battlefield, spawn a 150 cost meatshield, a 75 cost meatshield, and a Bombercat. After you’ve successfully stopped Killer Cat in place, deploy an Octopus Cat, one or two additional Bombercats, and a replacement meatshield should Killer Cat manage to kill one. If you don’t go crazy with the meatshields too early, you should be able to keep Killer Cat in place for a while as you further upgrade your wallet and save up for the main event. # Once you feel that you have enough money to finish the stage, begin spamming your meatshields and summoning more Bombercats and Octopus Cats, then deploy your Awakened Bahamut Cat (+ Sanada Yukimura, If you have him) as your front line approaches the enemy base. The base will try to fire its cat cannon to wipe out your units, but if the first Octopus Cat you spawned survived and made it to the base along with your meatshields, it will negate the shockwave and protect you from ruin. From here, your meatshields should be able to keep the Killer Cat swarm from advancing too quickly as your Bombercats lock them in place, and your Awakened Bahamut Cat destroys the enemy base for an easy win. Addendum: If you don’t think you’ll have enough money by the time you defeat the first Killer Cat, do not spawn an Octopus Cat against them. Once your meatshields reach the enemy base, they will be wiped out by the cat cannon before they manage to do any significant damage, and you’ll have plenty of time to upgrade your wallet and save up before a second Killer Cat spawns. Do not attempt this if you are using Jiang Shi Cat (Pogo Cat’s True Form) as a meatshield, as they will survive the wave attack and will start attacking the base. Note to Playtesters: Some elements of this strategy have not been verified. In particular, I am uncertain whether it is necessary to have four meatshields, or a CatCombo that enhances Bombercat’s Freeze Effect. If I had to guess, you could probably drop one or the other and still win, but dropping both would be pushing your luck unless it’s for a particularly good unit. Alternative (Slow and Steady) If you have a high-level Warlock and Pierre and at least five meat shields (Research CatCombos are optional), you can try this strategy, provided you are patient enough. # Wait for your money to max out. (As you are using Warlock and Pierre, you may either bring a Wallet UP Combo or upgrade it to Level 2) # Spawn W&P as soon as possible. This should be around the time when the first Killer Cat spawns. # When the Killer Cat appears, wait for it to get closer, so as to not trigger the enemy base, and then spam meatshields nonstop. # While meat-shielding, pay attention to the Killer Cat; if it gets knocked back, stop spamming for a while and let it come closer. Likewise, pay attention to W&P's lengthy recharge time - you should have at least two spawned by the time you get to the base.￼ # One of the most important things to note is that when the enemy base's HP is at a certain point, a huge horde of highly-buffed Killer Cats will likely swamp you. Thankfully, there is no Boss shockwave in this level, so the key here is timing: make sure that both Pierres attack the base at the same time. (Surprisingly, this strategy can be imitated on Lots O' Lion (Deadly) of all stages, and was inspired by the Youtuber Chillhola) # If you do it right, the dual W&P's should destroy the base in one swift hit, and the Killer Cat is yours! Strategy 3 If you have Bombercat and/or Cat Machine Mk3(True Form of Cat Machine), this stage becomes extremely easier. Stall the first Killer Cat with a few meatshields and spawn bombercat to infinitely freeze it. After a while, you should have enough money to spawn Cat Machine with some support. Spawn him and don't forget to spam bombercat, meatshields, and support. When you advance to the base, the cannon will likely shoot, but since it is single target, a meatshield dies and Cat Machine blocks the shockwave. The Bombercats should permanently freeze the Killer Cats, so you can destroy the base freely. Strategy 4 (ft Octopus, Pizza and Kenshin) Lineup: Four Meatshields (Gato Amigo, Manic Mohawk, Eraser, Crazed Wall), Bombercat, Manic Macho Legs, Pizza Cat, Octopus Cat, A. Bahamut and Immortal Kenshin Save up money for Immortal Kenshin. Try stalling first Killer Cat with Bombercat Spam (2 Minimum), when you get Kenshin, prepare Octopus and the other cats, against the Killer Cat Spam and the Cannon. Replace an Octopus once the first dies and it immediately recharges. Should Kenshin or Bahamut die, try stalling the spam with Pizza and Octopus. Once the spam dies down, the rest is easy. Strategy 4: "Chip" base HP away Line up: Manic Mohawk, Mohawk, Eraser, Manic Eraser, Jiangshi, Bomber cat, Kasa Jizo, Cyborg, Awakened Bahamut, (I used Mekako as last slot but its optional). Save up a bit until first killer cat comes, use few cat units as possible to build up money, mainly use 2 ombers and 3 kasa jizo and spam meatshields that not jiangshi. Once killer cat dead, wait until all your units are killed by cat cannon. Then send out awakened bahamut. The wace should appear, Now spam everything thats not cyborg or for me, i didn't use mekako until very end. Really only need to spam bombers and jizos. This will take a while, once the wave is done, again wait till everything dies except your jiangshi's and for me mekako also survived. Send out A-Bahamit and you won. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01127-03.html Category:Day of the Cat Stages